


Learn to Love it, Learn to Accept it

by Katlover98



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Jared Padalecki, But mostly porn, Chastity, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dildos, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Even though Jared doesn't want to, Fucking Machines, Hurt, J2M, Jared is a slave, Jensen and Misha see nothing wrong in having sex with Jared, Legal Slavery, M/M, Multi, Not Really A Happy Ending, Orgasm Denial, Sex Slavery, Sex Toys, Slave Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, Top Misha Collins, Virgin Jared Padalecki, but it is a hopeful ending, dp, hurt little comfort, i guess, non-con, poor Jared, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: SPN KinkmemeJensen and Misha are in look for a sex slave that can take them both at the same time. They find Jared and take him home with them even though Jared has no desire to be a sex slave.More inside
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	Learn to Love it, Learn to Accept it

**Author's Note:**

> https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/139416.html?thread=45576088#t45576088
> 
> Jensen and Misha slowly train their slave Jared to take both their huge cocks at once. Then they train him to like it.
> 
> Hi, I wrote this fic like an hour ago and didn’t proofread. I hope it came out fine. 
> 
> Enjoy and Happy New Year

It had been the defiant glare that the young man had given them that sealed the deal. 

Misha and Jensen had gone to the slave market to find a sex slave. They loved each other very much but they both had huge cocks and neither of them was a bottom. Jensen was 27-years-old and Misha was thirty. As young, virile men they couldn’t keep just rutting against each other. It wasn’t enough. After some debate, they decided it was time to buy someone that would be used by both of them. Preferably at the same time.

They had decided early on that they wanted a slave that could take them both, one that was big and sturdy. One that Jensen and Misha could fuck well into the wee hours of the morning. 

“They’re all so, so _small_ ,” Jensen whined. 

Misha frowned. It was true, all of the sex slaves were small and lithe. Both Jensen and Misha were a little over nine inches long and they were thick. The little twinks would get destroyed if they just took one of them, let alone both. Still, Misha couldn’t help but comment.

“They’ve been trained, Jensen.”

Jensen pouted, “but I want a big one, one I know I can use and abuse and he won’t break into a billion pieces. I want one that is defiant and says ‘no’ even as we have him between us as we piston in his little hole at the same time. These are just...boring.” 

Misha had to agree. The boys in this section were well trained, but, who wanted that? A lot of people apparently; the little, twink sex slaves were in high demand.

“Maybe we should wait until next month. Maybe they’ll have one we like by then,” Misha suggested.

“But it won’t be a Christmas present for ourselves in January.” 

Misha sighed. Jensen could be such a brat at times. That was what happened when you’re raised as the only child of a rich businessman. Misha himself had come from a rich family, too, but being the seventh child out of eleven, there hadn’t been much spoiling going around. Maybe that’s why Misha liked being with Jensen who got what he wanted when he wanted. Jensen being a hot piece of ass didn’t hurt.

“I guess we can go to another slave market. Let’s go find the car and go home for today, though, I’m tired.”

Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha’s shoulders and gave a mischievous smile.

“Do you want to have your wicked way with me, Mr. Collins?”

Misha smiled and gave a laugh.

“You will never bottom for me willingly so don’t think I’ll fall for that Jen.”

Jensen shrugged, “maybe I’m feeling the Christmas spirit and want to give you a gift.”

“Christmas isn’t for another three weeks.”

Jensen huffed.

“Okay, fine! I’m horny! I’m willing to play catch if it means we have actual sex instead of rubbing off on each other. Or, even though I love them, giving each other blow jobs.”

Misha frowned, it was true. They’ve been together for three years and rarely had the chance to fuck someone. They didn’t like going to brothels and hiring prostitutes felt dirty. Sometimes, they would go to a BDSM club and find someone willing, but it wasn’t the same.

They wanted someone they could own and take care of. Misha sighed.

“We’ll talk about it when we get home. Let’s go.” 

Misha and Jensen walked hand and hand. They stopped abruptly when they saw the entrance and they both looked at each other in dismay. The entrance was packed with people. There were more people entering than leaving and those that were trying to get out were having a hard time doing so.

“Well, this is what we get for coming so close to the holidays,” Jensen said.

Misha sighed, “Well, we might as well look around. We can look for a slave handler or some other employee to see if there’s another way out.”

Luckily, it didn’t take long to find one.

“Yeah, there’s a way through the laborer slaves’ auction block. It’ll take about fifteen minutes to get to the parking lot, but I guess it’s faster than getting through that mess.”

Both Misha and Jensen thanked the woman and walked toward the direction pointed to them. They had never actually been to that part of the slave auction. They had no need for manual laborers; they didn’t own farms or construction businesses. The businesses they owned employed people who had degrees. 

As they walked through the huge block, they looked around curiously. All the men, and the very few women that were thrown in the mix, were muscled, dark from working under the sun, and had scars littering their bodies. While there were some men that were handsome, neither Jensen nor Misha thought about buying them. 

That is, not until they were on the other side of the block.

There stood a tall, young man, he had muscles, but they weren’t overly big. He was tanned, his hair reached past his ears, and he was glaring at everyone that even so much as looked at him. He didn’t look a day over twenty. 

Both Misha and Jensen looked at each other and walked towards the pretty slave. 

As they got closer they noticed that his hair was chocolate-colored, but a little dull. His eyes were hazel with specks of blue and green giving them a kaleidoscope look to them. They were slanted, like a fox’s. He had plush lips that had both older men imagining them around their cocks. 

He was perfect. Jensen read the slave boy’s information.

“Jared, twenty-years-old, 6’4”, 185 lbs. He’s been worked in the same farmland since he was sold at the age of fourteen. He has some whipping marks on his back and he’s a little defiant but great for heavy-duty work.”

Misha stared at the slave, no, at Jared. He was so beautiful. Even if Jensen had seen nothing but negative stuff on the info sheet, Misha would’ve bought Jared and tied him up on their bed until he learned to behave. 

“Misha,” Jensen whispered in surprised. 

“What,” he asked, wondering what had gotten his lover so excited.

“He’s a complete and total virgin. I mean that in every sense.”

“What do you mean?”

Virgin slaves were hard to come by, it was true, but Jared had been primarily a farmhand. It wasn’t that unheard of. 

“It’s just like I said. He’s never been penetrated or penetrated anyone. According to his information, his master doesn’t believe in allowing his working slaves to have orgasms. As soon as they bought him they put in him a cockcage. Misha, he’s a true virgin."

Misha had to take a few seconds to process that information. As soon as it did, his cock went ramrod straight. Fucking hell, a _true_ virgin!

Misha looked up at the hidden gem they had found and hardened to the point of pain when he saw Jared’s glare.

“When’s the auction,” Misha asked. He had to have this boy, as soon as possible.

“He’s a laborer slave. They don’t get auctions. You give a price to the owner and if they accept it, he’s yours.” 

“Who’s his owner?”

“It says he’s at table 34. I’m writing down his code, he probably has more slaves to sell and most likely won’t know the name of this one.”

Misha got closer to the tied slave and couldn’t help but put a hand on the boy’s hip. It was almost like a brand. He smiled at the boy.

“Soon, sweetie. You won’t be working in those nasty fields anymore. You’ll be in our bed, learning how to pleasure us and how to receive pleasure. 

Jared’s eyes widened as he tried to close his legs. The spreader bar wouldn’t allow him, though. No, he wasn’t a sex slave, he _wasn’t_! When his aunt and uncle had sold him after his parents’ death, they had signed a contract saying they didn’t want him to end up as a sex slave. Jared had been glad. It meant more years on his contract but he didn’t care. Working the earth was better than be worked over by perverts.

He hadn’t wanted to be sold, but his aunt and uncle already had their own kids to look after and they couldn’t take in Jared and his parents’ debts. Jared had fought tooth and nail as he was sold and all he had to show for it were the marks on his back. 

He was twenty, now, he still had twelve years before his parents’ debt was cleared and he would be a free man again. He was tall, he was strong, he was a hard worker, (if a little rebellious at time, but he always got the job done), and he knew how to work the land. 

His master would never sell him as a sex slave. It was against the law. 

Jared sagged in relief, yes, he had little rights, but the rights that he did have protected him against that, at least. He would never be anyone’s sex toy. Never! 

He looked down and took comfort in seeing the outline of his cockcage. His master believed that any type of sexual experience would ruin the men working in his fields and stop them from doing a good job. As soon as he had bought Jared, the cockcage had gone on and only came off for a new bigger one as he grew. At first, it had been hell. A teenage boy got a lot of boners in one day, but as he grew older he got better at ignoring it. 

True, he had never had an orgasm, (as a young boy he had been too scared to masturbate) but that was a small price to pay knowing that he would never be used as a fuck toy.

Unknown to Jared, Misha and Jensen were negotiating with the stubborn old man that was Jared’s master. Jim Beaver was a hardass and he didn’t like the idea of slaves being used as bedwarmers. If it were up to him, he wouldn’t even sell Jared, but they needed the money for his wife’s surgery and Jared was the newest member of his little band of slave workers. He only owned five field slaves, including Jared. Beaver may have had Jared since the boy was fourteen, but he thought it would be best to sell him first. 

Now two perverts wanted to buy Jared as a sex slave if the questions they were asking were any indication.

“I’ve already told you, boys, Jared ain’t a bed warmer. He’s a good, hardworking kid that likes the outdoors. I ain’t selling him to you.”

“Look,” Jensen started, “Whatever you want for him we’ll double it.”

Beaver wavered for a moment. That type of money would definitely help with not only his wife’s doctor bills but also would go a long way to ensuring he didn’t lose his small farm or have to sell the rest of his slaves in a time of trouble. Still, though…

“We’ll triple it,” Misha said.

Beaver sighed. Misha and Jensen could both see that Beaver was wavering. They didn’t mind spending all that money. Hell, they were willing to go way higher as long as they got that tall drink of glass glaring at them from the stand. 

“Listen, boys, you’re offer is mighty tempting but Jared can’t be sold as a sex slave. His aunt and uncle signed a contract specifically stating that. Besides, the boy would rather die than be used that way. He’s a slave, but he’s still human and he only has twelve years left in his contract. I would rather he doesn’t come out traumatized even more than he will be.” 

“Can I see his contract,” Misha asked. He had a law degree, maybe there was something in there that could reclassify Jared from a laborer to a sex slave. Besides, having a beautiful specimen like that toil away in that manner was a crime. 

Misha perused the contract and smiled. There, the loophole that could get them Jared into their hands. He felt Jensen tense beside him in anticipation. His lover knew him well enough to know that he just got the smoking gun.

“Mr. Beaver, I am willing to pay six times the amount you’re asking for Jared right here, right now. You won’t even have to pay more to keep him registered on this block. We’ll take him right away, we will pay for the registration papers, _and_ we can pay the seven percent fee that is asked by the company you’re selling Jared through so you won’t lose anything.”

Jim raised an eyebrow, “I’ve already said, he’s not a sex slave. Some people are fine with breaking the law, but I’m not.”

“You won’t be breaking any laws, Mr. Beaver. See this little clause right here?”

Misha pointed at it as Mr. Beaver took a closer look. He read it but he couldn’t really tell what had Misha excited. 

“What exactly am I looking at here?”

“His aunt and uncle did put it in his contract that he couldn’t be sold as a sex slave as long as he is a minor. Last I checked, eighteen was the age when you are considered an adult. We can have him reclassified as one. You get your money, you don’t break any laws, and we take Jared.”

Jim scratched the back of his head, not really knowing what to do. Jim knew all of his slaves, what they liked, what they hated, their dreams once they were free, everything. He knew Jared would rather die than be used as a sex slave.

“We’ll take good care of him,” Jensen said, “don’t you think it’s time for him to live indoors, to sleep in comfort? Not to mention, this will cut his contract down by three or four years.”

Jim sighed, he was torn.

“Jared likes working on the fields, he always says he would rather die than be a bed warmer. He would not take too well to this kind of work.” 

Jim looked toward Jared. He was wearing the usual slave outfit, gray sweatpants, and a long sleeve white t-shirt. He had closed his eyes and hung there limply. Jim felt his heart contract a little bit with guilt. He liked Jared, but he loved his wife. He had to think for the good of his family, his daughters in college, the farm, the rest of the slaves that depended on him. As much as it pained him to condemn Jared to a fate of sexual slavery, he couldn’t help but think how that money would help him.

Jim sighed and shook both the men’s hands.

“You have yourself a deal, boys.”

Jared had dozed off. He had been bored. There weren’t many people looking for laborers this time of the year. They wanted sex slaves or entertainers to give as gifts. If it has been spring, the building would’ve been packed. Jared didn’t mind, at least he had time to rest. Maybe he would be sold today, maybe not. 

He didn’t want to leave Jim’s farm. Jim was a fair man who didn’t ask for ridiculous things and didn’t overwork them, but Jim’s wife, Millie, had fallen sick. Jared didn’t know much of the details, but he knew it was bad. Jim had decided to sell him because, as the youngest one, he knew Jared would fetch more than the other farmhands that were older and had contracts that were soon to expire. It hurt Jared, but as a slave, he had no say when he was sold and who he was sold to. 

He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps getting closer. Maybe Jim had come to give Jared a break. His arms were hurting and he was hungry. Jared smiled at Jim and then tensed when he saw who was following his master.

Looking pleased with themselves, Jared saw the two men that had been checking him out earlier. He turned to look at Jim, looking for some anger, some reassurance. There was no way Jim had sold him to those two perverts. 

Jim was looking down, a guilty look on his face.

No, no! Jim didn’t, he wouldn’t have. Jared shook his head in denial as Jim came up to Jared. Jim looked at Jared and started talking as he unlocked Jared’s chains.

“Your aunt and uncle, they signed the contract so you couldn’t be sold as a sex slave, but either they didn’t read it well enough or their lawyer didn’t explain it because there was a limitation to the clause. You couldn’t be sold as a sex slave as long as you were a minor.”

Tears flowed down Jared’s cheeks. No, this couldn’t be happening!

“I wasn’t going to sell you to them, but they paid six times the price I was asking for you. I’m sorry boy, but I have others depending on me.”

_The need of the many outweigh the need of the one, boy,_ Jared’s uncle had said as he was taken away from them, kicking and screaming. 

Jared felt phantom whips being hit on his back by slave handlers.

The last lock opened and Jim stepped away.

“I’m sorry, boy,” then he turned and didn’t look back.

“No, no! Jim, please, don’t.”

The green-eyed man stepped closer toward Jared, his hands up. 

“No, I won’t go with you!”

Jared looked around, his eyes wild, like a scared horse looking for an escape route.

“Shh, Jared, it’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you.”

Jared tensed, ready to run. He had forgotten about the other man, the one with blue eyes. He was quick and stronger than he looked because Jared didn’t notice when he had been tackled. He felt a prick on his neck. His world went black and he knew no more

*****

Both Misha and Jensen couldn’t take their eyes off of Jared. His body was glistening with sweat, his face red from arousal, and the moans that came through the gag had both Jensen and Misha hard as rocks. Jared’s hips swayed side to side as best as he could while a fucking machine was drilling him with a twelve-inch dildo. 

Even as tears of frustration were falling from his eyes, he glared at them, defiant as usual. Both Misha and Jensen couldn’t get enough of their new sex slave. At the moment, Jared was on his hands and knees, his hands had cuffs with a chain going through a D-ring on the floor. His legs had been left free. They loved seeing his long legs kicking wildly as Jared felt intense pleasure. 

Jared jumped a little when the machine sped up and the dildo started going in circles in his ass. It always hit his already overstimulated prostate and the pleasure had turned to pain a while back. This was his life now. 

The past three weeks had been nothing but a blur of pleasure, pain, and humiliation. Every morning he was forced to take a dildo into his mouth. Every time he choked on it Misha and Jensen left it there on that spot until he no longer gagged before pushing it further into his throat. Every day the dildo shoved down his throat had been slightly bigger until he could take seven inches without choking. 

After his morning face fucking, he was given breakfast, then he took a fucking bubble bath with his two masters as they made out between him. They usually caressed him and played with his hole without putting anything in it. Then, they would go into their office (they worked from home) and did what they had to do while Jared was planted in front of the huge windows on a fucking dog bed. Oh, and of course, they would put a vibrating egg in his ass and sealed him up with a ribbed dildo. Then, they would finish their work, fuck Jared, and unwinded. After dinner, they put Jared in the living room and watched as the fucking machine drilled him. 

Jared hated his new life. 

He hung his head when he felt the dildo speed up again. He felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment as he watched white fluid coming out of his caged cock. He still hadn’t had his cockcage taken off. In a way, he was happy about that. Just being ‘milked’ as his masters called it, gave him great pleasure and almost had him doing anything Jensen and Misha wanted Jared to do. 

Jared had to continue fighting though. 

He might have no choice in his current situation, but he had to let his masters know that he wouldn’t take lying down; that he would never enjoy what they were doing to him.

The machine thankfully stopped a few minutes later and both Jensen and Misha got up to let Jared go. Misha began slowly pulling out the dildo from Jared’s ass while Jensen put a bottle of water up to Jared’s lips so he could drink. 

As soon as he was free Jensen picked Jared up bridal style and laid him down on the sofa. He relaxed a little without much conscious thought. He knew what came next, massages. He could say every bad thing to these perverts, but at least they took care of him after any and all sex acts. It didn’t mean that Jared would accept them, though. He _hated_ them.

“Jared,” Misha started while massaging Jared’s feet, “tomorrow Jensen and I want to try something..new.”

Jared tensed; that couldn’t be good.

“Jared,” Jensen picked up from where Misha left off, “when we purchased you, we did so because neither Misha or I like to bottom.”

“Yeah, so you decided to buy someone who has no interest in being a fuck toy for your own perverted pleasure. Great job,” Jared said the last words sarcastically.

Both Misha and Jensen tensed. They knew Jared didn’t really like being a sex slave but they tried their best to make Jared’s life easier. They gave him aftercare, they bought him expensive clothes and gave him the latest technology. Jensen felt guilt rise in him but quickly squashed it down. They could make Jared’s life better. Definitely better than what could be given to him on that farm. Yes, Jensen thought, they could definitely make Jared’s life easier. He’d eventually get used to the sex. So Jensen continued.

“Tonight, Misha and I want you to sleep with a dildo that’s slightly bigger because we want to have sex with you, at the same time.”

Jared looked confused. He was so adorable; Jensen wanted to kiss Jared’s little wrinkle between his eyebrows away. 

“But you two already have sex with me at the same time,” Jared said; he was so innocent. Jensen couldn’t lie that he thought that was hot. Misha and Jensen were Jared’s instructor in the way of sexual pleasure. 

“No, sweetie,” Misha explained. Jared frowned at the nickname; he clearly didn’t like them.

“Jensen and I are going to be inside of you, at the same time.” 

It took Jared a moment to process what Misha had said but when he did he tried to throw himself off the sofa. Jensen held on to him longer. He didn’t want Jared to hurt himself. Besides, Jared’s response was understandable. The kid had been a virgin up until three weeks ago; that’s why Misha and Jensen had started preparing him since they first brought him home. 

“No, no, please I’ll die. You can’t do this!”

Misha held on to Jared’s feet while Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s middle. They started comforting Jared with words of encouragement. Eventually, Jared started sobbing and Jensen ended up cooing at Jared.

“Please, I can’t,” Jared was begging but he didn’t care. He didn’t want this; it wasn’t fair! He wasn’t a sex slave, he wasn’t. 

Misha took hold of Jared’s chin and then gave him a peck on the lips. Jared felt a bit of hope, maybe they decided not to fuck him at the same time. Jared’s hole fluttered in fear just thinking of taking two dicks at the same time. Just taking in one had been a nightmare. 

“Don’t worry,” Misha reassured Jared, “it won’t hurt at all.”

*****

Jared had silent tears coming down his cheeks. The huge, thick dildo that had been shoved into his ass was making it impossible for him to sleep. Well, that, and the fear churning his belly for what was to come the next day. Jared made the mistake of curling into himself; the dildo caused him some more pain. 

Jared looked down and could see the outline of the plastic phallic bulging from his stomach. He put a finger on it tentatively and then pulled it away as if he had been burned.

“This isn’t fair,” Jared whispered into the darkness. At least Jensen and Misha gave him his own room. Jared would have hated to be even more vulnerable in front of his rapists. That’s what they were; his rapists.

Jared hated Jim for selling him to those perverts; he hated his aunt and uncle for selling him to began with. Jared hated the government for thinking it was okay that children could be enslaved for their dead parents’ debts. He hated Jensen and Misha for using Jared the way they were. Most of all, though, he hated his parents for dying and leaving Jared in his current situation. 

Jared’s parents hadn’t been the most attentive. They wanted to live the rich life but hadn’t always had the money to do so. So they took out loans and spent it ask quickly as they got it. Jared didn’t even know how his parents had been able to pay the loans off without ending up as slaves themselves. Then, coming back from some party they had crashed and died a fiery death. They hadn’t at least taken out insurance to make sure the house and loans were paid off. And now Jared was going to be fucked at the same time by two assholes. 

*****

Jensen and Misha had woken up giddy on Christmas morning. They couldn’t wait to have Jared the way they had wanted since they found him. They both entered Jared’s room at the same time and looked at Jared. The boy had obviously cried himself to sleep if the tear tracks were anything to go by. 

“Poor kid,” Misha whispered, “he’s scared.”

“Yeah," Jensen answered, “but once he has his first orgasm, he’ll love it. Or learn to love it, anyway.”

Misha nodded and went up to Jared’s bed. He sat down and stroked Jared’s hair. It had grown shiny in the past weeks that Jared had been with them. He had also gained a bit of weight and his skin looked clearer. Being kept as a pleasure slave was definitely good for Jared. 

“Wakey, wakey, Jay. It’s time to open your eyes.”

Jared woke up looking confused. His bleary eyes scanned the room before they landed on both Misha and Jensen. He tensed. Misha sighed; it seemed that Jared was still afraid of what was going to happen. Maybe they shouldn’t have told him what was going to happen. 

Jared tried to move away before groaning in discomfort.

“Please, don’t, it’ll hurt too much.”

Misha carded his hands through Jared’s soft hair, “No, it won’t sweetheart. Jensen and I have been training you these past three weeks for this moment. You’ll take it like a champ.”

“No,” Jared glared at them defiantly, “I am not a sex slave, I’m a laborer! I never wanted this, I just want to go back to a farm or a construction site and pay my parent’s debt through manual labor. I don’t want to be a kept whore in your fucking bed!”

By the end of his little speech, Jared was breathing hard, his heart was beating a thousand miles per minute, and he was ready to launch himself out of the window in hopes that the fall would kill him. 

For a moment, Jared thought it had worked. He thought both men had seen the errors of their way and decided that maybe Jared would be best kept as a gardener or something. For a moment, Jared thought they were going to be decent human beings. 

He forgot who had been dealing with. 

Misha tucked a strand behind Jared’s ear and said, “Don’t worry, it’ll feel so good. The pleasure you will feel will be like nothing else.”

Jared closed his eyes in resignation. He wished he could die.

*****

Misha was in the fucking clouds. Like both Jensen and he had predicted, Jared took them both like a champ. To think that he would rather go back to back-breaking labor. It would be a crime!

Jensen moaned in tandem with Misha. They couldn’t help but feel intense pleasure as they felt their lover’s dick sliding together in one hole. 

Jared whimpered as he felt another hit on his prostate. As promised, Jensen and Misha had taken their time opening Jared up and by the time they were sliding in him, Jared had been a soft quivering mess. Well, there was one part of his anatomy that wasn’t soft. 

Jared looked down and was able to see through the stars that were swimming in front of his vision. The tip of his dick was wet with the precum coming out of it. Jared felt his body seize as both men hit his prostate again and again. It was too much, he was going to die from all the pleasure running through his body. Just when Jared thought he was going to die, he felt the pleasure reach its climax. Jared screamed out his orgasm as his own hot cum hit his chest and face. He blacked out as soon as he did.

“Holy fuck,” Jensen yelled out as he watched Jared come apart. As soon as the orgasm stopped, Jared blacked out.

“Shit,” Misha panted through his own orgasm, “did we fuck him into oblivion.”

Jensen was a bit quieter with his orgasm but he still couldn’t help but feel euphoria as he came at the same time as Misha in Jared’s body. Fuck, it was hot!

“Yeah, I think we did, Mish. Damn, that was the best fuck I’ve ever had. No offense.”

“None taken,” Misha said while trying to stop the aftershocks of pleasure coursing through him.

“Buying Jared was the best thing we have ever done.”

Jensen agreed with an affirmative grunt. He was too tired to do anything else. 

Both men paid attention to the youngest member in their threesome as he made a noise of discomfort. Even while unconscious, Jared felt intense pleasure in his body. Both older men laughed at Jared’s reaction. 

“Maybe we should get out of him and clean him up. We have to really pamper him after this, whether he likes it or not. The drop is going to be hard for him.”

Misha gave a small hum, “Yeah, your right. We have to take good care of our boy. When do you want to tell him the news about his sentence reduction? When he wakes up or during the afternoon as we open presents.”

“The afternoon,” Jensen said as he got up to get a soft cloth. It wouldn’t be good manners to have Jared wake up sticky. “When he wakes up he’ll be too tired to really process the good news.”

Misha nodded as he rearranged Jared, “He’ll definitely be surprised to find out he only has seven years left. And he wanted to go back to the farm.”

Jensen laid down the on the bed, taking Jared his arms and spooning the tired boy. Misha laid down on the other side and played with Jared’s hair. Jared snuggled closer to the warmth that was being provided to him unaware where it was coming from in his sleep. 

“Did you get the confirmation of the bank account we opened for him,” Misha asked, “He’ll need money when he’s free and after this little fuck, I say he deserves every penny we put in there and more.”

“Yep,” Jensen answered, “ I even put it in investment so it can grow. By the time he’s free, he will have enough to be comfortable”

“We’re such good people,” Misha said before kissing Jensen and then Jared.

Jared dreamt of being back on Jim’s farm, enjoying the sunshine on his back and the smell of crops around him. 

The feel of the cockcage reassured him that he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my last fic of the decade. See you guys in 2020 with new fics and updates


End file.
